1 Word Prompts
by CJMatters
Summary: Obito Uchiha x Deidara
1. Name

One Word Prompt Obidei: Name

Your name on my lips always tasted so good. But for the longest time I did not know that flavor. I remember when I laid next to you, and I begged to see your face. You refused, again and again, and I remember the anger I held for so long. I could barely keep my temper around you, feeling like you didn't trust me. Which now, I laugh at. Trust? For me to expect you to trust me when I'd barely been with you for that time period was a joke. But my expectations were high of you, and my curiosity could not lay ignored for more than a day. I wanted to know everything about you and that itch needed to be scratched.

You were mysterious, and a liar, and beyond what I expected originally. You were stronger than me in so many ways, and you kept my attention and respect better than anyone else did after I learned you were not just simply Tobi. I remember asking if you'd ever tell me, and when your words never came, I had the terrifying and awefilling realization that this life was fleeting. I found joy in our relationship- the quick wit, the unknown. I never knew if one day would be my last-I would be gone with hopefully a boom, and those last moments could be spent not even knowing your real name.

I mean, it's not like I didn't have my own secrets, and things I couldn't share with you. Honestly, I wondered if I could weasel my way into making you reveal them to me. However, holding you, it was quick to show me I was wrong. No matter what happened, you were still secretive, and you would never change. I knew this much.

"If I was to die, Tobi… what would you do knowing I never would know what you looked like or who you truly are?" I asked one night, curled in your arms, still trying to coax answers out of your mouth.

You were silent for a moment, and in your true voice you answered, "You will not fucking die, Deidara."

I breathed out a sigh that sounded more like a hiss, frusturated. "How can you say that, when my art and my life is so limited? It'll end one day, and you can do nothing to stop it."

Your fingers curled around the base of my neck, kneeding the flesh thickly, "You do not know the expanse of my power, Deidara." Your voice was soft but I heard the hurt in it, so I dropped the subject.

When I did learn your name it was like toxin- invading my mouth and brain, constantly there. My thoughts would pound with your name, and I could not focus on my training with it in my thoughts all the time. I remember coming up to you, gripping your hair in one hand, and running my other hand over your shoulders, just murmuring about how distracting you were.

Your frozen shoulders at my words always made me smile.

" _I love you Obito Uchiha."_


	2. Orange

One Word Prompt Obidei: Orange

"Senpai Senpai!" That stupid moron yelled, his voice grating on my nerves. I glared, a little hungover and tired from being up until 3 AM with Hidan talking about the world and what we believed. Not the best choice before a mission with _Tobi_. Ugh.

"What, Hn." I grunted, eying the other man with distain.

"Why do you look so tired? Were you having too much fun? Do you have a girlfriend?" He pushed, coming up and bumping shoulders with me.

I shoved him away a little, "Fuck off, Hn!" I glared, face reddened, "I do not have a girlfriend. There's no time for romance for me."

Tobi cocked his head, "Are you sure about that? I could solve that! I always have time for senpai!"

My face felt hotter than before and I stuttered, "Wh-you- fuck off!" I hissed, walking faster to avoid dealing with Tobi.

Tobi giggled from behind me, "Deidei pleaseeeee, I'd be a really good boyfriend!"

"I wouldn't consider you for a second romantically!" I growled, "You're too loud."

Suddenly the forest went silent, and I could feel a creeping aura around me. I whipped around, not seeing Tobi anywhere, and scanned for him.

"Miss me senpai?" I heard behind me and immediately jumped.

"You fuck!" I growled, punching him. "Don't do that!"

Tobi giggled, skipping ahead and I sighed. This mission was going to take forever. We had two days worth of travel both ways, and there were too many civilians around this area for us to be flying at the moment. Too many possible witnesses, and that'd only cause us problems I didn't feel or _care_ to deal with.

I grunted, "You know, being the leader of the akatsuki, you'd think pein had better plans. But really this sucks. The infiltration plan for this assassination is purely fluff and absolutely poorly written. It lacks initiative and honestly looks like a nine year old wrote it. _You_ could probably write a better plan than this."

Tobi didn't say anything for a moment, before replying sounding a little off, "Yeah! I could! Probably much better than you though, senpai!"

I sneered, "Kiss my ass, tobi."

That day was pretty much burned into my brain, from the moment I woke up to the end of it. The reasoning behind that was it was the first day I realized his strength and really fell for him.

A flash of light and my clay was gone from my sides, and I twirled, grabbing a kunai looking for the offender. I heard a whistle of a kunai, and moved fast, turning to see a body drop just right then. Tobi stood by the man's body, his neck snapped cleanly.

I looked on in awe, shocked. "What was that." I said, staring.

"I told you, I'd make a good boyfriend."


	3. Hair

One Word Prompt Obidei: Hair

Your fingers drifted through my hair like foam on the sea, your hands gentle against my scalp. You had asked if you could wash my hair, and you sat beside the tub, looking strange covered from head to toe in the black garb you always wore, while I was stark naked, my hair completely let down. Your fingernails dragged pleasurably over my scalp, and I laid my head back closing my eyes as you worked the shampoo through the dirty mess that was my hair. Occasionally, you'd pull out debris, the water as you rinsed my scalp going a muddy color. It was always like this after missions. I never liked washing my hair after missions because of the thick grime that would coat it just like the way skin coated muscle. It was nearly impossible to rid myself of and it was annoying.

You were silent as I shifted in the tub to sit up, wincing lightly at the scattered watercolor purples, blues, and yellows on my aching body. My shoulder was cut, the crusted blood staining my skin down to my navel, having dripped as I'd not noticed it until I'd stripped down to bathe. It wasn't terribly bad, and didn't appear to need stitches. However, I could feel your gaze on me and knew you were worrying. You did that a lot.

You gently worked some conditioner into my hair, massaging my scalp softly. I let out a soft sigh, looking to you as I leaned against the edge of the tub, watching you lazily. After you'd worked it in, you gently laid my hair down on my uninjured shoulder and took a washcloth, lightly running water over it as you cleaned the blood. I let out a soft hiss as you ran over the widest part of the wound and you gently touched my arm, and I nodded, knowing you were trying to be gentle.

Blood and dirt had settled into the wound, and while it wasn't deep enough to need stitches, it was reddened and a bit warm to the touch. After you cleaned it, you gently began rinsing my hair free of the conditioner, and I watched the oil congregate on the surface of the warm water. I let out a gentle sigh, and felt your fingers stroke my spine and I relaxed. I loved my back touched by you.

You sat back and I laughed, "What. You don't believe in bathing yourself?"

You shrugged, silent for a moment, and I looked at you confused, "Ass. You've seen me naked a million times and I haven't seen more than your fingertips. How bad could you honestly be?"

The way you turned, I knew that was the wrong thing to say. "I'm going to get ready for bed." You said barely above a whisper. I gripped the edge of the tub, sighing, watching you leave to go to the bedroom.

I stood on shaking legs, the dizzying warmth of the tub and the length of our mission making me exhausted. I ambled out of the bath, wrapping a towel around me and came into the bedroom to see you laying in bed already. I sighed, slipping on a pair of underwear and a (stolen from you) tshirt.

I climbed in bed next to you, and gently wrapped my arms around you, "Will you kiss me?" I breathed.

I felt the cool press of the cloth against my eye lashes, and your lips pressed to mine. I wrapped my arms securely around you, running my fingers through your hair, pulling away after a moment and whispered, "you feel beautiful, and if you look like anything you feel like, you must be gorgeous." I felt your chest shake with what I wasn't sure whether was a sob or a laugh. Maybe both.

I felt it in my bones as you spoke, "You couldn't be more wrong." I gripped your arms and kissed you again, unsure how to comfort you.

"You'd be surprised. Whatever you look like, I know you'll always be the most beautiful man to me." I said.

This time, I knew it was a sob as you kissed my lips with tender need.


	4. Art

One Word Prompt Obidei: Art

Fingers trailed down my spine as I worked the clay between my fingers, focused only on my art. Sometimes I liked to make sculptures that weren't fused with my chakra just to make sure my hands could still work the way they had before i got my kekkei genkai. This was different though.

I felt like I was suspended in time, my body curled against yours. I didn't know where the fuck we were or what this was, but you held my waist and I tried to ignore the fact you'd ruined everything. My art was destroyed, and there was no chance I could return to my life.

You were "protecting" me as you said. Heh. Protecting me from myself most likely. I was angry, my fingers squeezing too hard on the clay, ruining the figurine. I let out a harsh breath and you sighed.

I went to stand, watching you sit on the ground still, studying me. I stretched, my muscles still sore and I was still recovering from my injuries during the fight with sasuke.

I could feel you watching me, and I turned to glare at you. I let out a rough breath, "Why did you save me? I could have taken him out." I said between my teeth.

You sighed, "For the fifth time, Deidara. You wouldn't have taken him out. He was out of range."

I huffed, pissed, turning away, "Shut the fuck up, Tobi. You don't know that." I sighed angrily, thoughts on how if you hadn't had _saved_ me, I could be dead and not be stuck here- alive. You always were saving my life, and I couldn't handle it, "Why couldn't you just let me die." I sighed.

You cocked your head, your mask hiding the entirety of your face. How was I ever supposed to become close to you when I didn't even know how you felt? "Because I love you more than anything, Deidara. And to lose you would kill me."

I turned away, refusing to answer.

I heard you sigh and when I turned around you were gone. I ran my hands over the quilt you'd brought me, gripping it tightly in my hands. I wanted to scream. I wanted to lash out, I wanted to drive you away with every inch of my body and make it so I could not hurt you more than I have already.

I laid down, wrapping myself tightly in the blanket, sighing and thinking about how this could have gone wrong. My Chakra was still incredibly low, and my muscles ached in a way I hadn't felt in a long long time. No matter how many times you told me this was for the best, I still felt as if I'd failed my greatest art work.

"Deidara." I heard your voice before I saw you, and you came down, kneeling and gently stroking my face. I sighed, frustrated beyond belief. I wanted you to hold me, but I never wanted you to touch me again. I wanted your lips to kiss me but I also wanted to fucking blow you up. This was incredibly difficult, my emotions a roller coaster over every split second.

"What." I said softly, too tired to really hold a true conversation.

"I'm going to kiss you." Your voice was so gentle and pure, and I closed my eyes, feeling your lips meet mine. My fingers trailed over your face and neck, shoulders and chest as we sat there. I hated my change of emotions- my instability.

Art. You were the definition, the meaning, the taste on my tongue, the gentle stroke of a paint brush and the thick creaminess of clay in my grasp. You were also the violence between my nails, the blood in my mouth, the knife needed to cut my clay. I wanted to scream, my hands roamed your body, and for a moment in desperation, I wondered if there was any way to make you do exactly what I asked. I didn't know how the fuck to fix our relationship, especially because we both knew you couldn't fucking trust me. I was a 'loose cannon'- in pein's words, not ours. I could never change myself to become someone you could trust and I hated it. I wanted your trust, your kisses, and your love. I had two of them, and honestly if I could trade either of those for your trust I might be okay with that. My fear of losing you was too intense, and without your trust, I felt as if you could walk away any day.

"Deidara I can feel you thinking." You murmured, your mask back on, and your hands in my hair as you held me.

I sighed, "I'm sorry." I said, watching your fingers run through my hair. "Just…. A lot on my mind."

"You should rest." Your hands gently reached down, taking mine.

I shook my head, "I'm not tired." I said, even though I was both emotionally and physically exhausted. "I don't know if I could sleep without you here with me." I said softly.

You sighed, "Deidara…" you didn't sound exasperated, which I took as a good sign. Your fingers gently wove between mine, "Alright. You need to sleep now…"

I nodded, too frustrated to fight with you. I didn't know how to fix us, and honestly I don't think you did either, so I decided that if you would let me hold you and let me believe that you weren't going to leave me.


	5. Sleep

One Word Prompt Obidei: Sleep

My eyes were weary as I watched your sleeping body, the crackle of the fire echoing through the trees. I could feel them drooping, and I stood quietly, trying to push the sleepiness out of my brain. I looked at the moon and let out a heavy sigh. I had a terrible crush on you, and I wanted nothing more to come clean about it- but I knew the repercussions of crushes in our lives. They ended either magnificently or magnificently horribly.

I grabbed a log, putting it on the fire, watching your chest rise and fall so slowly. I picked at my nails, studying you. You'd saved my life multiple times already, and although I refused to vocalize it, you somehow just _knew_ I liked you. Would I make a move? Of course not. I had no way of confirming if you were teasing me or serious about being with me.

"Confusing, hm." I murmured, sitting back down in my spot, and I sighed, thinking about if there was a way to figure out how you felt about me besides straight up asking and getting rejected. Rejected. By _Tobi_. I can already feel Hidan laughing at me.

You were much more complicated than originally expected, and despite the fact that you absolutely drove me wild, I knew there was a lot I would never be able to do with you if we did initiate a relationship. We'd never be able to get married or settle down, if I was one for that. There would never be a true 'home' for us besides in each others arms. I yawned.

"Deidara?" I heard you say softly.

I sighed, "Go to bed tobi. We have a long way tomorrow."

You sat up, "I can't sleep. You can sleep, I'll take watch!" You hummed, seeming happy.

I studied you cautiously, before deciding you weren't joking and laying down. "Fine." I muttered, closing my eyes, feeling the warmth of the fire. I could hear your breathing faintly, and the shuffle of your shoes as you stood up. I ignored it, assuming you were going to check the perimeter. Instead, I felt something land on me, turning and looking to realize it was your cloak, spread over my body. I glanced up, watching you turn and sit down.

"Sleep tight, Deidei!" You said cheerfully.

I sighed, the warmth of your cloak and scent of you and the campfire curling around me.


	6. Sweet

Sweet

I was never very good with coping without you there. When I met you, I'd attached myself to Hidan after Sasori's abuse. My mental illness was worsening, and every day I spent was begging for the bitter release of my life. I wanted nothing more than for someone to fight me to the point where I could be finally freed. I was bitter and angry and felt nothing but hurt. Hurt by breathing, hurt by the akatsuki, hurt by the 'family' I had. No one mattered to me like you did.

"Deidara!" You had screamed. I'd turned to see your eye staring at me, and I felt the fear from you for my life. I felt my body processing the clay, and in that very second, you knew I wavered in my decision for the first time in my entire life.

Seconds later, I was losing my lunch all over my shoes, in a place I didn't recognize while you desperately scooped clay from my chest, the feeling of your gloved hands in my chest almost painful. It didn't feel right. It was sizzling on the ground, and I was exhausted. I don't remember how long it took for you to get me stable because I passed out shortly afterwards.

I woke to the smell of sweet rolls, and you gently holding me, and I felt you sob when I said your name. I laid there for what felt like days, crying because I realized you'd ruined the only thing I'd ever looked forward to in my entire life. The only thing that had kept me from ending it sooner.

I screamed, I cried. I called you terrible names. And you held me with the deepest care and love. I felt nothing but anger for a long time. Nothing. It was a bitter time for me.

I was scared and sad in the land of your mind. I knew nothing but the space that went on forever. I stopped crying, and your sweetness never stopped.

I got more bitter.

My eyes were dry, but every second was like running away. Every second like a mile, a minute like 60, and an hour like traveling the world. I knew nothing but your touch. It was the only thing that slightly filled the hole in my chest.

"Deidara." You called my name like a prayer, and it was like the sweetest kiss to my burning soul. I felt such anger and you soothed it like milk on my tongue.

I knew only your hands on my spine as I laid there, staring into your eyes emotionlessly. I felt nothing for you but a mixed angry hatred love titled, "pleaseloveme pleasehateme pleasekillme pleasepleaseplease let me free…" that you never answered in the way I wanted you to.

Fingers were like daggers to your flesh, and you never voiced a complaint when I held you like you were the anchor at the bottom of the sea. I wanted you to give me what I wanted, and you titled my soul "Mine" and I decided that was better than I'd expected.

"Deidara…" You had said when you led me from the place to finally be freed. My first steps were like a toddler's-awkward and terrified. When you kissed me like you were going to lose me, I realized how truly bittersweet our situation was.

Surrounded by Ninjas from Konoha, and your grip on my fingers like you were scared If you let go I'd disappear, I knew you weren't going to be able to get away now.

Kakashi Hatake stood before us, and slowly he held out a hand, offering it slowly, eyes watching us with a gaze that struck fear into my heart just as equally hope.

"Deidara. Obito. It's time." He spoke.


	7. Hope

We'd just gotten away, and I could feel your rage boiling off of you like a hot fire, and I turned, ready for you to come at me. I didn't expect you to grab me so fast, and push me up against a platform.

Your hands grabbed my hips and I felt like I was on fire, the rough texture of your skin and the tight grip as you kissed me like you'd never feel me next to you again. The grind of our hips together made my eyes roll back and I nearly lost myself in you, before bringing myself back, "Tobi." I demanded.

You stopped, and I could feel how lost you felt. Your hands cupped my face and I felt the hot tears against my cheek as you leaned to kiss my jawline, stilling like a statue. You breathed out, "Don't you dare ever leave me."

I shivered, and took your fingers and kissed them, "I wouldn't dream of that, darling." I said softly, and your lips met mine with a freshness I hadn't expected. You'd been bitter edges and sharp tongue only seconds ago. As you worked down my neck, your hands cupped my thighs like I was made of gold, greedily holding every inch of my body. I wrapped my arms around your neck loosely and tilted my head, breathing out softly. I could taste blood in my mouth after that battle still.

You gently lowered me to the ground, and I felt like your skin could fuse to mine forever for all I cared. My cloak was pulled from my body and I felt the tickle of the fabric on my side of my face as your kisses went down my chest, and I squirmed, breathing heavily, gripping your hair. "T-Tobi…" I murmured.

Your eyes raised to me, "What do you want to do with me?" Your voice felt like velvet and hell and raw power, and I nearly wanted to beg for you to own me completely. I always felt so powerless with you, and I loved it. Handing over power to you was a relief and I didn't have to think for once in my life. I didn't have to do all the work.

I sighed, "I want to make you know I love you, and if it's my body that proves it, I'd give it to you a billion times. I want you to know I want to stay." I said, interlacing our fingers.

Your hands raised to my face cupping it slowly, studying me, and you kissed me like I was the first breath of oxygen you'd had in years. I couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Slowly, you brought me into your arms, holding me like a doll, stroking my spine slowly. I couldn't move, only focused on your face and the way you watched me with the red sea moon that was your eye. Your lips parted and I studied your dry peeling lips, the way your scars shaped around your face, and the beautifulness that was my lover.

"Deidara, after everything is done, I want to make you mine forever." You said in a voice that made me want to curl up inside your heart and find what had made you- who I thought originally were such a cold hearted man into the man I fell in love with.

I grabbed your hands in mine and nodded, "Forever." I searched your eyes for any hint of lying or misdeed, and nodded, "When it's done, I'll love you for the rest of my life, until the day I die." I said quietly.

You began to weep, and in the middle of nothingness, grew something.

Our Only Hope.


End file.
